Je le veux
by FlackDon
Summary: Fiction principalement centrée sur Don mais les autres membres de l'équipe sont également présents. Petites précisions : Jo est arrivée dans l'équipe, Jessica Angell n'a jamais existé et Danny et Lindsay ne sont pas en couple.
1. Chapter 1

_NB : Les personnages de base de n'appartiennent pas._

_Dans cette fiction, vous retrouverez les personnages principaux de la série (Mac, Jo, Danny, Lindsay, Sheldon, Don, Adam et Sid) ainsi que des personnages inventés._

_En espérant que cela vous plaise. Bonne lecture !_

**JE LE VEUX - CHAPITRE 1**

Mac regardait le jour se lever sur New York depuis son bureau. Il devait être à peine six heures et, pour un mois de Juin, la température était déjà caniculaire. Il adorait cette ville, mais l'été, la chaleur était insupportable sans compter que le nombre de crimes augmentait considérablement avec les beaux jours. C'était dans des moments comme celui là qu'il regrettait de ne pas être resté à Chicago.

Il revint à lui, bailla, et se servit une énième tasse de café. Il venait de passer la nuit à regarder des CV pour embaucher une nouvelle experte criminaliste, suite au départ d'Audrey. Décidément, il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête de son ancienne collègue : elle faisait un boulot qu'elle adorait, s'entendait à merveille avec ses amis et collègues, et elle était comblée avec Don, son petit ami depuis trois ans. Pourquoi était-elle partie ? Don… le cœur de Mac se serra en pensant à son collègue. Il s'inquiétait pour lui, le jeune policier n'allait vraiment pas bien depuis qu'Audrey était partie, mais il refusait d'en parler…

Mac se reconcentra sur les CV il n'arrivait pas à se décider, toutes les postulantes avaient un parcours exemplaire et de très bonnes compétences, mais il ne parvenait pas à se faire à l'idée de remplacer Audrey. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, le poste serait resté vacant, mais ces dernières semaines, le chef Sinclair se faisait de plus en plus pressant, lui répétant à longueur de journées que l'équipe ne pouvait pas rester ainsi. C'est donc à contrecœur que Mac avait commencé les recherches.

Il étudia encore une fois les nombreux dossiers sur son bureau, sa nuit blanche ne lui avait pas réussie, il était encore plus perdu que la veille. C'était décidé, il allait attendre que Jo arrive et ils choisiraient ensemble un regarde neuf ne lui ferait pas de mal, et sa collègue serait une très bonne conseillère. A peine avait-il eu cette pensée que Jo, tout sourire, entra dans son bureau.

_Jo,_ _souriante, comme à son habitude_ : « Hey Mac, ça va » ? _Le détaillant. _«Vous avez mauvaise mine…ne me dîtes pas que vous avez passé toute la nuit ici ? »

_Mac :_ « Bonjour Jo, ça peut aller, je suis juste fatigué. » _Amusé._ « On ne peut rien vous cacher à vous, n'est ce pas ? »

_Jo, plaisantant :_ « La faute à qui ? » _Reprenant son sérieux._ « Sérieusement, Mac, quand est ce que vous allez arrêter de penser sans cesse au boulot ? Vous avez une vie, un appartement, des amis… Pourquoi passez vous vos nuits ici ? »

_Mac, touché que sa collègue s'inquiète pour lui :_ « Jo, j'apprécie que vous vous inquiétiez pour moi, mais ce n'est pas la peine. J'adore mon travail et ma vie me convient très bien comme elle est. Pour ce qui est de passer mes nuits ici, aujourd'hui c'était un peu particulier, je suis en pleine recherche d'une nouvelle experte criminaliste, mais je n'arrive pas à me décider. D'ailleurs j'aurai besoin de votre aide en ce qui concerne cette partie. »

_Jo, amusée :_ « Ne changez pas de sujet ! De toute façon, on en reparlera un jour, cette discussion n'est pas finie ! » _Se reconcentrant._ « Ah oui, Sinclair veut à tout prix que quelqu'un occupe ce poste… Mais pourquoi n'arrivez-vous pas à choisir, les candidates ne sont pas biens ?

_Mac, contrarié :_ « Au contraire, elles sont plus diplômées les unes que les autres ! C'est juste que j'ai du mal à me faire à l'idée de remplacer Audrey… Donc, je me suis dit, qu'ayant un regard neuf sur les choses, vous pourriez peut-être m'aider sur mon choix. »

_Jo, compréhensive :_ « Je comprends, je ne l'ai pas connue beaucoup, mais elle avait vraiment l'air d'être une personne bien. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi elle est partie… Je veux bien essayer de vous aider » _Attrapant les dossiers sur le bureau de Mac, en plaisantant._ « Faites voir les supers CV de nos supers candidates !

_Mac :_ « En espérant que vous ayez une illumination qui puisse nous aider à choisir notre future nouvelle collègue ! »

_Jo, lisant les CV :_ « Alors, alors… Voyons ce que l'on a… Première candidate : Liza Carpenter, 24 ans, diplômée d'Harvard. Son père est le député Charles Carpenter, un grand ami de Sinclair et Stanton… On laisse tomber ! »

_Mac, riant :_ « Je sens que ça va allez très vite avec vos critères ! »

_Jo, amusée par le commentaire de Mac :_ « Mac, ne me dîtes pas que vous auriez engagé quelqu'un dont les parents sont amis avec Sinclair et Stanton ? » _Replongeant dans la lecture des dossiers._ « Ensuite, nous avons Vanessa Jones, 29 ans, spécialiste en informatique. Intéressant, mais c'est à peu près la même spécialité qu'Adam, donc cela ne nous sera pas d'une grande aide… »

Après des dizaines de refus pour des raisons diverses et variées, Jo eut enfin l'air d'avoir trouvé la perle rare.

_Jo, ravie de ce qu'elle lisait :_ « Lauren Hunter, 26 ans, a étudié la criminologie et la sociologie à l'université de Colombia. Pas de parents connus à l'horizon ni de spécialités que l'on a déjà, elle me paraît impeccable ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

_Mac, attrapant le dossier que Jo lui tendait, puis le lisant:_ « Oui, en effet elle me semble très bien pour ce poste. » _Regardant Jo._ « Je vais l'appeler pour avoir un entretien avec elle et pour connaître ses motivations. Merci infiniment Jo, votre aide m'a été très précieuse, je ne crois pas que j'aurai réussi seul. »

_Jo, reposant les CV sur le bureau :_ « C'était avec plaisir, Mac, je suis ravie d'avoir pu vous aider. » _Quittant la pièce en plaisantant._ « Bon je vous laisse, mais, n'oubliez pas, notre conversation de tout à l'heure n'est pas finie ! »

Mac sourit, il adorait la bonne humeur et le sens de l'humour de Jo. Arrivée depuis six mois seulement, sa collègue avait rapidement su s'intégrer et, aujourd'hui, toute l'équipe l'appréciait énormément, lui le premier. Même si Stella lui manquait, Mac se disait qu'il avait eu beaucoup de chance de tomber sur quelqu'un comme Jo pour remplacer l'ancienne experte, partie à la Nouvelle Orléans. Espérons que Lauren Hunter, l'experte criminaliste qu'ils avaient choisi, s'intègre aussi facilement. En repensant à elle, Mac se rappela qu'il devait l'appeler il décrocha son téléphone et composa son numéro.

_Mac :_ « Lauren Hunter ? Ici, Mac Taylor, de la police scientifique de New York. Est-ce que vous pourriez passer à mon bureau ? »


	2. Chapter 2

_Voila le 2e Chapitre de cette histoire ! En espérant que cela continue de vous plaire. Bonne lecture !_

**JE LE VEUX - CHAPITRE 2**

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'entretien que Lauren avait eu avec Mac. La jeune femme avait fait une très bonne impression au scientifique qui avait maintenu sa décision de l'embaucher. Aujourd'hui était le premier jour de la nouvelle recrue, et toute l'équipe était impatiente de rencontrer leur nouvelle collègue.

Celle-ci arriva vers neuf heures et se dirigea vers le bureau de Mac.

_Lauren, frappant à la porte :_ « Lieutenant Taylor ? »

_Mac, levant le nez de ses dossiers et souriant à la jeune femme :_ « Bonjour Lauren, je vous en prie, appelez moi Mac. Alors comment allez-vous, pas trop stressée pour ce premier jour ? »

_Lauren, inquiète : _«ça va, mais je suis quand même un peu nerveuse. En fait, j'appréhende surtout la réaction de votre équipe ils travaillent tous ensemble depuis longtemps et, étant nouvelle, j'ai peur qu'ils aient du mal à m'accepter. »

_Mac, la rassurant :_ « Ne soyez pas inquiète à ce sujet, tout va bien se passer. Venez, je vais vous les présentez. »

Mac ne voulait pas inquiétez sa nouvelle collègue mais il était vrai que, dans un premier temps, son intégration pourrait être difficile. Il ne voulait pas non plus lui parler d'Audrey, cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses, pour Lauren et pour l'équipe aussi. Il redoutait vraiment la réaction de Don le petit ami de l'ancienne experte n'était pas au mieux de sa forme depuis son départ, et voir quelqu'un d'autre à son poste n'allait pas l'aider…

Mac et Lauren sortirent du bureau et se dirigèrent vers l'une des nombreuses salles du labo, où ils trouvèrent Jo, Sheldon et Adam en pleine expérience. Ils s'arrêtèrent en les voyants entrer.

_Mac, s'adressant à Jo, Sheldon et Adam : « _Nous ne vous dérangerons pas longtemps, nous sommes ici pour faire les présentations »._ Puis, les présentant les uns aux autres :_ « Lauren, je vous présente Jo Danville, mon adjointe, Sheldon Hawkes, l'un de nos scientifiques et voici Adam Ross, notre spécialiste en informatique. Jo, Sheldon et Adam, je vous présente Lauren Hunter, notre nouvelle experte scientifique. »

_Lauren, impressionnée :_ « Enchantée de vous rencontrer »

_Jo, lui serrant la main :_ « Moi de même, je n'ai entendu que du bien à votre sujet. »

_Sheldon, lui serrant la main à sont tour :_ « Enchanté Lauren, bienvenue dans la police scientifique de New York ! »

_Lauren, lui souriant :_ « Merci beaucoup, je suis sûre que je vais me plaire ici. »

_Adam, lui faisant un signe de la main en balbutiant:_ « Euh…Euh…Bienvenue, parmi…..nous ! »

_Lauren, amusée à cause de la gêne d'Adam :_ « Merci. »

Une fois les présentations finies, Lauren discuta quelques instants avec les autres scientifiques puis Mac décida qu'il était temps que la jeune femme rencontre le reste de l'équipe.

_Mac, regardant Jo, Sheldon et Adam :_ « Désolés de vous avoir gênés en pleine… _Regardant un mannequin déchiré et ensanglanté_… expérimentation ! Nous repasserons un peu plus tard pour discuter plus longuement» _Se retournant vers Lauren._ « Allons-y, il vous reste encore la moitié de vos nouveaux collègues à rencontrer. »

_Lauren, à Jo, Sheldon et Adam :_ « Au revoir. » _Leur adressant un sourire_ « j'ai hâte de faire plus ample connaissance avec vous. »

_Jo, Sheldon et Adam, lui souriant à leur tour : _« Nous aussi, à toute à l'heure. »

Mac et Lauren quittèrent donc la pièce et marchèrent en direction de la salle de repos, où ils trouveraient normalement, Danny et Lindsay. Ils ne s'étaient pas trompés, les deux étaient bien là, discutant et buvant du café. Ils se retournèrent en entendant Mac et Lauren arriver.

_Danny, souriant à Mac et Lauren :_ « Hey Mac, alors c'est elle notre nouvelle collègue ? » _Détaillant Lauren puis s'adressant à elle_ « Je vous pensais pas comme ça, j'aurais dit que vous étiez plus …. Vielle ! Au fait vous venez d'où ? »

_Mac, amusé par le commentaire du jeune homme :_ « Arrêtez Danny, vous n'allez quand même pas traumatiser notre nouvelle recrue dès le premier jour ! »

_Lindsay, à Lauren : _« Ne l'écoutez pas, il peut être un peu pénible parfois, mais il n'est pas méchant. » _Plaisantant_ « Et ne répondez surtout pas à sa question, ou vous le regretteriez. »

_Danny, riant :_ « C'est vrai que t'es une spécialiste, hein Montana ? » _Tendant sa main à Lauren_ : «Je m'appelle Danny. »

_Lauren, répondant à Lindsay amusée :_ « Je tacherai de suivre vos conseils. » _Puis serrant la main de Danny_ « Enchantée Danny, moi c'est Lauren ».

_Lindsay, lui tendant sa main également :_ « Et moi Lindsay, enchantée de faire votre connaissance. »

_Lauren, lui souriant :_ « Moi de même. »

_Mac :_ « Je vois que vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire mais malheureusement, nous allons devoir y aller. » _A Lauren_ « Le tour d'horizon de vos nouveaux collègues est bientôt fini, rassurez-vous. On y va ? »

_Lauren, lui répondant, amusée :_ « Je vous suis » _à Danny et Lindsay_ « On se revoit cet après-midi ? »

_Danny et Lindsay :_ « Avec plaisir. A tout à l'heure »

_Lauren, quittant la salle :_ « Au revoir »

Les deux experts saluèrent une dernière fois Danny et Lindsay puis quittèrent le bâtiment de la police scientifique pour aller au commissariat. Mac était ravi, jusque là Lauren s'était très bien intégrée et les autres scientifiques avaient l'air de l'apprécier. Mais le plus dur restait à faire.

Quand ils arrivèrent, ils trouvèrent Don en pleine paperasse et apparemment énervé.

_Mac, à Don :_ « Bonjour Don. On ne vous dérange pas ? »

_Don, relevant la tête de ses dossiers :_ « Désolé Mac, je ne vous avais pas vu, trop occupé avec ces foutus dossiers. » _Voyant Lauren_ « Bonjour, vous êtes… ? »

_Mac, la présentant à Don : _« Don, je vous présente Lauren Hunter… »

Mac n'osa pas dire tout de suite quelle était la raison de leur venue, de peur de mettre son ami mal à l'aise.

_Don, lui souriant en lui tendant la main :_ « Enchanté, Don Flack. »

_Lauren, lui rendant son sourire :_ « Moi de même. »

_Mac, gêné de l'annoncer de cette manière à Don :_ « Lauren est notre nouvelle experte criminaliste, elle occupe désormais le poste qui était vacant depuis quelques mois. »

Le visage de Don se décomposa au moment où Mac prononça ces mots.

_Don, s'efforçant de sourire à Lauren :_ « Bienvenu parmi nous, en espérant que vous vous plairez ici. »

_Lauren, ne se rendant pas compte du malaise de Don : _« Merci beaucoup, oui je suis sure que je vais adorer ! »

_Mac, voyant que Don était embarrassé :_ « Nous n'allons pas vous ennuyer plus longtemps » _Se tournant vers Lauren _« Il faut qu'on retourne au labo, j'ai encore quelques choses à vous montrer »

_Lauren :_ « D'accord » _à Don_ « J'ai été ravie de vous rencontrez, à bientôt j'espère »

_Don, toujours aussi troublé:_ « Moi aussi, au revoir » _à Mac_ « Au revoir, Mac »

_Mac, gêné par la situation :_ « Au revoir, Don et bon courage avec ces dossiers »

Mac et Lauren s'en allèrent, laissant Don digérer la nouvelle. Mac était un peu déçu que la rencontre avec le policier ne se soit pas aussi bien passée qu'avec ses autres collègues, mais il s'y attendait. Le départ d'Audrey il y a cinq mois n'avait été facile pour personne, et encore moins pour Don, il fallait donc que tout le monde se réadapte à la nouvelle situation et que Lauren se fasse une place dans l'équipe.

Le seul point positif dans tout cela était qu'elle avait l'air de ne se douter de rien, et c'était mieux ainsi La jeune experte venait de commencer son travail et elle n'avait pas à subir les conséquences de ce qu'il s'était passé avant qu'elle soit embauchée.

Une fois de retour au labo, Mac fit visiter l'endroit à Lauren et pendant toute l'après midi, le scientifique et son adjointe aidèrent la nouvelle recrue à se familiariser avec tout le matériel scientifique, gadgets électroniques et autres.

En fin d'après-midi, toute l'équipe, y compris Don, rentra chez elle. La semaine venait juste de commencer et de nombreux meurtres et vols étaient à prévoir, il fallait donc que tout le monde soit en forme pour faire son travail au mieux.

Lindsay quitta le labo la première et repensa à sa rencontre avec sa nouvelle collègue. Lauren lui avait fait une très bonne impression : elle était très gentille et avait l'air d'être une excellente experte scientifique. Cependant, le souvenir de sa meilleure amie était encore là et elle avait du mal à voir quelqu'un d'autre à son poste pour le moment.

Don, quant à lui, rentrait chez lui quand il se souvenu de la jeune femme. Il lui sembla qu'elle s'appelait Lauren ou peut être Laurine. En fait il n'avait pas vraiment retenu son prénom, étant trop occupé par des dossiers au moment où Mac était venu la lui présenter. Il y avait aussi une autre raison, mais il ne voulait pas se l'avouer : La nouvelle scientifique occupait le poste de son ancienne petite amie, et travailler avec elle tous les jours et la croiser à ce même poste n'allait pas être évident. Audrey lui manquait énormément et bien qu'il n'ait pas apprécié et compris pourquoi elle était partie, il tenait encore à elle.

De son côté, Mac éteignit les lumières de son bureau puis partit en direction de son appartement qui se situait près de Brooklyn. Il avait suivit les ordres de Jo et rentrait chez lui en début de soirée, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des mois. Sur le chemin, il repensa à sa nouvelle recrue, Lauren Hunter sa première journée de travail s'était relativement bien passée et la scientifique s'était très bien entendue avec ses nouveaux collègues. Il espérait que cela resterait ainsi, son équipe méritait d'être heureuse, elle avait déjà assez souffert par le passé. Une fois arrivé chez lui, Mac se prépara à manger puis s'installa devant un bon match de Basket, afin de décompresser.

Lauren, quant à elle, quitta le laboratoire de la police scientifique à 18h30 et rentra chez elle directement. Pendant le trajet, elle se remémora son premier jour de travail. Son nouveau patron, le lieutenant Mac Taylor lui inspirait confiance et semblait quelqu'un de très droit et honnête elle allait sans doute énormément apprendre de lui.

Elle avait également beaucoup aimé Jo Danville et Lindsay Monroe. La superviseuse adjointe lui avait paru extrêmement sympathique et sa bonne humeur naturelle mettait les gens à l'aise. Quant à l'experte scientifique, elle était charmante, et même si elles n'avaient pas trop eu le temps de parler ensemble, Lauren se dit qu'elle serait une très bonne collègue.

Elle se souvint ensuite de ses trois nouveaux collègues masculins : Danny Messer, Sheldon Hawkes et Adam Ross. Ces trois là étaient amusants et avaient apparemment, un sens de l'humour très développé.

Enfin, il y avait Don, le policier qui aidait les scientifiques dans leurs enquêtes. Il lui avait beaucoup plu et, en plus d'être adorable et charmant, le jeune homme avait des yeux bleus ciels d'une immense beauté et un sourire ravageur. Lauren se demanda si le beau lieutenant était célibataire et si elle avait des chances avec lui. Elle arrêta cette pensée aussitôt elle venait juste de finir son premier jour et elle commençait déjà à vouloir sortir avec ses nouveaux collègues. Décidément, son manque de sommeil ne lui réussissait pas !

Lauren franchit le seuil de son appartement vers dix neuf heures elle se cuisina des pâtes puis se dirigea vers la salle de bains pour se laver. Une fois sa douche finie, elle alla directement se coucher la veille, elle était si anxieuse qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit. Elle se glissa sous ses draps, ferma les yeux et s'endormit en pensant à la magnifique journée qui l'attendait le lendemain.


End file.
